Trapped Again
by Calluna Rose
Summary: Hypnocil is the only thing that will stop Rose Miller from having nightmares. That is about to change when the FDA outlaws the pill. Now what is Rose is do? She can't keep herself awake forever. Will she be trapped...again? SEQUEL TO TRAPPED
1. Chapter 1

_It is time to start the sequel! I am feeling a little better from the anxiety attacks and this upper respiratory infection. Never mind, I am getting the feeling it is allergies since spring is getting closer. Warm days soon to come!_

_Here is the first chapter. Before I begin, I want to fill you in on a few things:_

_- Rose is 19 and in her second year at a community college._

_- Rose still lives at home, in Springwood, Ohio._

_- Kate married David Potter and now he is Rose's stepfather_

_I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave reviews. They make me feel more confident. :-D_

_He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Well, well, it looks like the kitten has claws." He dragged her over to the bed and threw her onto the dirty mattress. Rose let out a scream when he got on top of her, pinning her arms down. He leered down at her and said, "Come on, my little Rose, get mad more. It sort of," he leaned towards her ear and whispered, "turns me on."_

_Rose's eyes went wide and she started struggling. She was expecting this to happen, but she did not prepare herself. Freddy bit into her neck and Rose let out a cry of pain. He leaned back and studied the mark he put on her._

_"P-please don't rape me. I won't be able t-to take it."_

**********

"Ms. Miller, are you paying attention?"

Rose Miller snapped out of her thoughts, looking towards the source of the voice. Rose's history teacher, Mrs. Hodges, was looking right at Rose with her arms firmly crossed. The students in the classroom were staring at her, waiting for her to answer the question.

"I'm sorry, I must've been daydreaming," said Rose, sitting up in her seat, trying not to blush.

"What else is new, Ms. Miller?"

"I'm really sorry. Could you please repeat the question?"

"In early modern Europe, why were women accused of practicing witchcraft more often than men?"

_Damn, I know this, but why am I having a hard time remembering? _"Um, women were accused more than men because of the belief that women were more prone to violence?"

"That is incorrect, Ms. Miller. The correct answer to that question is that women were more vulnerable to temptation."

Rose let out a small sigh. Of course, that is the correct answer. She remembers reading it in the history book last night. Rose is usually good when it comes to college, but there are times when she relives bad memories of something that happened two years ago.

Five minutes before the class was going to end, Mrs. Hodges explained the homework assignment. "I want you to write an essay about how the trials occurred in early modern Europe. I want it in by Thursday - no excuses." She was looking right at Rose as she said this. Rose bit her lip and wrote it in her agenda notebook.

Rose put her books away in her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and leaving the classroom without looking at the teacher.

Rose Miller was a nineteen year old college student and in her second year. She had dark brown hair with caramel highlights that went up to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and they went well with her hair and pale skin. She use to have plain dark brown hair that she never took care of, but her best friend, Anne, was the one who took Rose to a salon to get a makeover. Rose was always though. She was never conceited about herself, but she knows that she has a pretty face and a slender body with curves.

Two years ago, Rose suffered from a horrible trauma. She got into a car accident and she hit her head hard. She slipped right into a coma after that. Every night she takes a pill called, Hypnocil, that prevents nightmares from occurring. She did not take it that day so while she was in a coma, she had a nightmare that she was trapped in, and with no way of escaping. A nightmare where she met the demon that haunted her dreams when she was a kid. His name was Freddy Krueger.

Freddy murdered a bunch of kids a long time ago. The parent's of the murdered children found his hiding spot and burnt him to death. He became something worse. Through death, he continued to murder children and teens through their nightmares. Rose became his victim when she was only a child and suffered six months of his torture. Then Hypnocil came into her life and she stopped having nightmares.

She was only in the coma for about a week, but to her it seemed like months. A woman by the name of Alice Johnson rescued her. When Rose awoke that night, she took a Hypnocil and the nightmares stopped. She takes it every night and she has not had a nightmare since.

Rose exited the community college and looked around. Every day after school, Rose meets up with Anne and drives her home. Sometimes they will go out to eat or do homework together at Rose's house. Anne lives at home with her drunken parents and she will do anything to avoid the drama that goes on at her home.

"Hey, Rose!"

Rose jumped and turned to see Anne grinning at her. "Anne, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?"

"I know, but I am in such a good mood." Anne locked arms with Rose and said, "This weekend, you, and I are going on a double date."

"Oh, not again," Rose groaned. "All the guys you get for me end up being jerks."

"Steven is not like the others and he really likes you."

Rose shook her head. Anne does this all the time to her. It is true what Rose said about the guys ending up like jerks. Every time they try to get intimate with her, she freaks out and pushes them away. That usually gets them angry so they just ignore her. Anne is always wondering why Rose fears a guy's touch. There is a good reason behind that.

When Rose was trapped in that coma, Freddy would...do things to her - sexual things. How can she get into a sexual relationship without thinking of Freddy? She sees him, just not the guy she is with. She cannot tell Anne that because Anne still does not know all the details about the coma.

"Come on, Rose. Saturday night, we will go out to dinner and if you are enjoying yourself then we will go to a movie. I know you'll like Steve."

**********

That night, Rose let Anne stay over her house. Kate was not thrilled at first because every time Anne comes over, she starts talking in an obnoxious manner.

Rose was searching the fridge for a yogurt, grinding her teeth from the noise that was coming from upstairs.

"Rose," said a grim voice.

"I know, mom." Rose grabbed a strawberry yogurt and closed the refrigerator door.

"David is trying to sleep. He has work early in the morning and Anne has the music on high." Kate walked over to the table to get a better look at Rose's face. "Sometimes that girl has no respect."

"I'll tell her right now." Rose took a spoon out from the drawer, waiting for the question that her mom asks her every night.

"Did you take your Hypnocil?"

"Not yet, but I will. You know I always take it so quit it!"

Kate looked taken aback by this outburst and they both stood there, staring at each other.

"I almost lost you to him two years ago," Kate whispered. "I won't let it happen again."

Rose sighed, suddenly looking weary. This is not the first argument they had on Freddy Krueger. Just getting on the subject of him takes the energy out of her. "Do you honestly think I want to start having nightmares again?! Do you think that I want to see Freddy Krueger again?! You don't know what that bastard put me through!"

"Then tell me!"

"And relive the horrible memories? No mom that just won't do." Without looking at her, Rose walked out of the kitchen and made her way up the stairs, to her room. That was when she realized that the music stopped. Was Anne listening to the fight? Rose is in no mood to answer any more questions about what happened to her.

Rose entered the room to see Anne looking for a different CD. "What was the fight about?"

"Nothing," Rose said, sitting down on the bed and staring at the yogurt. She was hungry, but she lost her appetite during the small fight she had with her mom.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Anne said, pulling out a CD and reading the songs. "It sounded intense to me. Who's Freddy Krueger?"

Rose moaned and threw the yogurt away in her trashcan. "It's nobody special."

"The name sounds familiar," Anne said, ignoring Rose. She put the the disc into the CD player and the song, Somewhere I Belong, started playing. "I think I read it somewhere, but I can't remember where."

"I think it's better that you don't remember, Anne." Rose was staring at the ground, trying to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall. She hates crying in front of other people, especially in front of Anne.

"What's the harm in remembering a name?" Anne sounded amused, but Rose was not.

_And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind __  
__(Inside of me)_

"Tell me who he is, Rose. It's obvious that you know since you obviously met him."

"Oh my god just shut up about him."

Anne walked over to the bed and sat down next to Rose. "Talk to me, Rose. There was more to your coma, wasn't there?"

_Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

Rose did feel stuck, hollow, and alone. There are people who love her, but she takes all of that for granted. After she awoke from the coma, something has changed in her. She was different and she felt it the moment she woke up.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

That is something she always wanted to do...to erase the pain until it is gone. To let go of the pain that she felt so long.

"Rose?"

Rose snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend. "What?"

"Who is Freddy Krueger? If you won't tell me than I can just look him up."

"_Don't!_" Rose grabbed Anne's wrist and said, "You'll only get yourself killed. _Please _forget about that name."

"Get myself killed? Now you're speaking bull."

"I know, but promise me that you won't make any attempt to look his name up."

Anne saw the desperate look in Rose's brown eyes and finally nodded. "I promise."

Rose's muscles relaxed. "Thank you."

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today_

Anne got up to use the bathroom while Rose took out the Hypnocil from one of her drawers. She opened the bottle and saw that she needed a refill soon. It gets her nervous when she starts to get low on this drug. To her, Hypnocil is a blessing from God.

She took a blue pill out from the bottle and stared at it. This blue pill is her getaway from nightmares and the real world. Truthfully, she is getting sick of everything.

As she put the pill in her mouth, the song was just ending. She swallowed the pill without any liquids and slowly got under the covers. Hypnocil is a powerful drug. She will be asleep in seconds.

Rose was just starting to feel drowsy once the next song, Easier to Run, started. She can feel the effects of the drug-taking place and she snuggled deeper into the covers.

_It's easier to run  
replacing this pain with something numb  
it's so much easier to go  
than face all this pain here all alone_

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

Rose fell right into a dreamless sleep and the song went on.

_Hmm...I wonder if Anne is going to keep her promise. Hint hint._

_I know there was not much action in this chapter, but I wanted the first chapter to be about how Rose is coping and what is going through her mind since she awoke from the coma. As you can tell, she is not doing very well. The last song I put at the end describes how she is feeling. Somewhere I Belong related to her feelings too, but I happened to be listening to that song while typing this chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Fun fact of the day: The first lollipop was invented in Connecticut. Hmm, I never would have thought the first lollipop would be invented there. LoL a lot of American's don't think much of CT, except for the people who live in CT. I got the fact from a Snapple cap and I decided to share it. :-p_

_I just saw __The Phantom of the Opera__! It was the horror movie version with Robert Englund. I loved it! Robert was unrecognizable until the end. In the beginning and middle, I only recognized his blue eyes and sometimes his voice. I got a chance to see his handsome face at the end though even though Christine took it off and it seems his character was burnt to death. :--D If you are into Robert Englund and horror movies than you would like this one._

_I am really looking forward to writing this story. I have most of it planned - especially the ending where there will be a big surprise. :-D_

Friday afternoon, Rose was driving to Alice's home in Mason. Alice invites Rose over every other Friday. Rose did not mind this at all because she likes Alice's company. In her opinion, it is easier to be around Alice than Kate.

As the two years went by, Alice and Rose's understanding for each other increased. They grew so close that they both starting loving each other in a sisterly way.

Alice is the only person who really understands Rose. Kate tries to understand her daughter, but Rose has trouble letting her in. She has trouble letting a lot of people in, but not Alice. Kate notices the affection that Rose has for Alice and this gets her a little jealous. When Rose leaves the house, Kate tries not to show her jealousy, but Rose is aware of it. She just does not know how to confront her mom about it.

Rose parked the car in front of Alice's house and got out. She quickly walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Rose heard the familiar sound of Alice's footsteps and she opened the door. "Hello Rose. Come in."

Alice stood aside as Rose walked in. After she closed the door, she noticed that Rose looked a little tense. "Are you alright?"

"I wish I was," Rose said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, let's talk about it in the living room." Alice wrapped a comforting arm around Rose's shoulders, leading her into the living room. Rose took a seat on the couch and Alice sat next to her, but did not sit too close. She could tell that Rose was in one of her defensive moods. If she sits closer to her than Rose would probably break down. It has happened before. "Talk to me,"

"It's my mom and best friend. My mom acts as if she understands what I went through when she really does not. Meanwhile, Anne is starting to question me about Freddy."

"You're not giving her answers, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I just hope she doesn't go digging for information on him."

Alice nodded in understanding. That would be fatal on Anne's part. Looking into information on Freddy is like signing your own death certificate. In a hesitant manner, Alice pushed Rose's hair behind her ears. Rose let her because Alice's touch always gave her comfort.

"Make sure to keep Anne's mind off the topic of Freddy," said Alice.

"I will." Rose looked around the house and asked, "Is Jacob home?"

"He's at a friend's house for the night, but he told me to tell you that he says hi."

Jacob has grown use to Rose's presence, developing a crush on her. It is just an innocent crush. When Alice started to figure this out, she sat down with Jacob and had a talk with him about the five-year age difference.

For dinner, Alice made carbonara and a salad with Italian dressing. Every time Rose comes over, Alice always makes an Italian dish, knowing Rose's Italian background.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Alice asked, sipping her sparkling water.

"Anne is hooking me up with this guy tomorrow night."

"Another?" Alice looked mildly amused. "Who knows, you may actually like this one."

Rose almost snorted, but controlled herself. "Yes, maybe I will like the twentieth guy she is hooking me up with." Rose gave Alice a sweet smile. "I have been counting."

Alice started laughing. "If there are any problems, then call me. I'll come get you if you like."

"Yes, I would like that. Thanks, Alice." Rose picked at a cucumber that was in her salad, gently nibbling it. "There are times when I wish you were my mom."

"Please don't say that, Rose. Your mom cares about you."

"She's does not understand like you do. It is so difficult to be around her too. She always wants to talk about the Hypnocil and nightmares."

"People have different ways of handling things," said Alice. "I know that from experience. They will never know how you really feel until they feel it."

Rose did not have a response to that. It is true, but Kate will never know the feeling of being trapped in a nightmare. From what Rose understands Freddy only attacks young people. Kate is not one of those people, but Rose and Anne are still in Freddy's age limit.

"You're welcome to stay over tonight if you brought your Hypnocil with you."

"It's in my purse and yes, I would like to stay overnight." Usually it comes down to that when Rose goes to Alice's house. Rose sleeps in the guestroom and goes home in the afternoon the next day.

**********

Later that night, Kate got off the phone with Rose, feeling more of that jealousy overwhelming her. It's not that she dislikes Alice because she doesn't. Kate has full respect for her. Alice didn't have to rescue Rose two years ago, putting her own life at risk. She could have said no, but she didn't. Aside from all of that, Kate could not help but feel jealous towards the relationship between Rose and Alice. It is obvious to Kate that Rose would rather spend time with Alice.

David walked into the room and noticed how tense Kate looked. "What's wrong, Kate?"

Kate snapped out of her thoughts, looking at David. "I just got off the phone with Rose. She wants to spend the night at Alice's house again."

"Okay, but Rose is old enough to make her own decisions."

"I know that, but I know she prefers Alice over me." Kate walked over to her dresser, picking up her brush.

David sighed. He should have known that would be the case. That is the only thing that Kate gets upset over. He keeps telling Kate to give Rose air to breathe. Kate tells him that she will stop, but the next day it starts all over again.

He does not want to tell Kate this, but he thinks that Rose should continue seeing Alice. It gives Rose a chance to get away from the house and a chance to breathe freely. "Kate, we went over a lot of times. Alice has been through a lot with Freddy too. If Rose didn't have Alice than she would probably go crazy. I know it gives her great comfort to know that she isn't the only person who had to suffer the torture of Freddy Krueger."

Kate started brushing her long dirty blonde hair, staring at her reflection. "That doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"You don't have to like it, but don't show that to Rose." He walked over to and gently put his hand on her shoulder. Marrying Kate is one of the best things that has ever happened to him. After Rose came out of the coma, he and Kate dated for a couple of months and then he proposed to her. He fell into love with her fast and so far, the marriage was working out.

Kate relaxed at his gentle touch, putting her brush down. She decided to let it go for now. Actually, she has been trying that for two years, but now that Alice is a huge part of Rose's life, it is difficult.

**********

Anne awoke the next morning with a small smile. She could see the sun peeking in through her window, knowing that it was going to be a beautiful day. Slowly getting out bed, she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When she started undressing, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Hey, I have to use the fucking bathroom!"

Anne jumped at the sound of her dad's angry voice. _Perfect, 9:30 in the morning and he's already drinking. _"I just woke up daddy, and I need to take a shower!"

"Don't you yell at me! I will not tolerate yelling in this house!"

_You're one to talk you drunk bastard. _Knowing her dad will not go anywhere until he gets his way, Anne opened the door to the bathroom. Without saying anything, she walked right by him and to the kitchen. Anne's mom was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and smoking a cigarette.

"Morning, mom," said Anne, looking through the cupboards for something to eat. She has to make her own food in this house because her parents always have a bad hangover in the morning. Unlike her dad, Anne's mom starts drinking by late afternoon and not early in the morning.

Mrs. Higgins slowly looked up and squinted at Anne. "Oh, hello dear. I have a bit of a headache this morning."

Anne had an urge to roll her eyes, but didn't. She always had more respect for her mom than her dad. Her mom drinks because of the pain that her husband puts her through. Mr. Higgins is just a drunk in general. Anne could not help but feel sorry for her mom. She use to be very successful until her husband took all that away.

"Did you take any Tylenol?"

Mrs. Higgins shook her head, starting to massage her temples. "We ran out."

"I'll go pick up a bottle up for you at the store."

"That's very kind of you Anne, but eat something first." Mrs. Higgins was giving her daughter a small smile, taking another drag from her cigarette.

Anne made herself oatmeal and took a seat across from her mom. Mrs. Higgins finished her cigarette and picked up her pack. She opened it and frowned. "I already ran out of cigarettes? I just bought a pack yesterday."

_You probably smoked them all while you were drinking and do not remember. _She didn't want to tell her mom that. "I'll pick them up while I'm getting the Tylenol."

"I really appreciate that."

They were both silent for the next five minutes. Anne was eating her oatmeal while her mom was sipping her coffee. Then Anne voiced the question that she had in mind all week. "Mom, does the name Freddy Krueger sound familiar to you?"

Mrs. Higgins almost choked on her coffee and stared at her daughter. "How do you know that name?"

"I heard Rose mention it."

"Okay, then how would Rose know that name?"

Anne shrugged, swallowing the last of her oatmeal. "She must've met him before. That was the impression she was giving me the other night when I slept over her house."

"That's impossible," said Mrs. Higgins. "Freddy Krueger has been dead for years and I mean years."

Anne looked a little shocked. "She must've dreamt of him while she was in that coma two years ago."

"Freddy Krueger was a child murderer in Springwood. A whole bunch of parents, including my parents found his hiding spot and burnt him to death. Before I quit working for the police station, I heard stories that Freddy found a way to continue killing even in death."

"How can he do that?"

Mrs. Higgins shook her head, staring at her coffee mug and looking disturbed at the same time. "I doubt that's even true, but it is said he would do it through dreams. There were cases of people falling asleep and dying in their sleep. They were usually found in their beds with slashes all over their bodies." She slowly took another sip of her coffee. "I always thought the Springwood police were weird. I'm glad I don't work for them anymore."

Shaking her head, Anne stood up and put the bowl in the sink. "I'm going to get changed and take a walk to the drug store." Anne walked to her room, making sure her dad was still in the bathroom so she does not have to put up with him. She decided to take a shower later before she goes out with Rose tonight. Her dad probably passed out while sitting on the toilet. It has happened in the past and that is why Anne wishes there was a second bathroom in this house.

Anne put her jacket on, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the house. As she walked to the drug store, she could not stop thinking of that Freddy Krueger story that her mom just told her. She believes the part about him being a child murderer, but not the part about him coming back in dreams and killing you through there. That is impossible. That coma must have done something to Rose's mind because she never said his name until after she woke up from the coma.

Brushing it off, Anne continued walking, thinking about her plans for tonight.

_I am sure you were probably hoping for some Freddy action, but that will come soon. Every time I write a story, I feel a need to explain the characters a little more and their interactions with each other. In this chapter, I wanted to show how close Rose is to Alice and how Kate feels about it. I also wanted to show what Anne's parents are like since they were not introduced in __Trapped__._

_Anne now knows about Freddy so what will happen to her soon? To the people who watch the Freddy Krueger series, you know exactly what I am talking about. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I saw the new Nightmare on Elm Street movie and...I did not like it. The plot was not the same and there was no Robert Englund. I admit that I did jump at a few parts and I do not jump when it comes to horror movies. The last time I jumped was during the movie, The Haunting, and that was about 11 years ago. I just didn't enjoy A Nightmare on Elm Street. You know what Wes Craven needs to do? Make a new Freddy Krueger movie with Robert Englund and this time he plays Freddy. It'll continue from Freddy vs. Jason. How cool would that be? :-D_

_Okay readers, there won't be any Freddy action in this chapter. There will be Freddy action in the next chapter though! I really hope you do not get bored with this chapter because there is not a lot of action. I tried making it interesting, but I do not know what the hell is wrong with me these days. I am guessing its stress...my mind started to wonder a lot while I was typing this chapter, making it hard to concentrate on only one thing, A Nightmare on Elm Street._

_Note: I do not own Freddy, Alice, or Savage Garden. Freddy and Alice belong to Wes Craven._

_Important Note: __**My Freddy is Wes Craven's Freddy...not Samuel Bayer's Freddy. Robert Englund was born to play the part of Freddy and he was perfect.**_

Rose returned to her house during the afternoon. She was going to return late morning, but she slept in and had lunch with Alice. Rose wished she paid a little more attention to the time because she has a "date" tonight. Never mind, she does not wish this at all. She is not up to going on another one of Anne's dates, but Anne will give her the puppy dog look, making Rose feel bad.

The first thing that Rose did was walk to her bathroom to shower. She removed her clothing and turned the shower on to cold. Anne thinks Rose is crazy when it comes to taking cold showers. Rose's excuse was that she just liked the feel of cold water on her skin, but there is a different reason behind it. Anything hot reminds Rose of Freddy. When she was in the coma Rose was able to feel what was in her nightmare. Her nightmare took place in a large boiler room and she still remembers how hot it was. Even the flourish room she was in was blazing with a high temperature.

Rose avoids hot water, Springwood when it gets hot, and she even has two fans in her room that she keeps near her bed. There are many things that remind Rose of him, things that she use to enjoy. One example, she use to love the Christmas colors, green and red, but not anymore, because those were the colors of his sweater. Those colors use to be peaceful to look at, but now all Rose could see is him. She can hear his laugh and in her mind, she can see his cold eyes that were so full of lust.

She stood under the cold water, not feeling the bitterness to it. She stopped feeling it for a long time. Rose leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

_Freddy had a look of defeat on his face, but he looked right into Rose's brown eyes. "This will never be over, my little Rose. I will get you again. If you think you can hide from me, the dream demon, than you are wrong!"_

_Before Alice and Rose were about to wake up, the last thing they heard Freddy yell was, "You are mine forever!"_

Rose opened her eyes at that memory. She can still hear his last words echoing through her head. Sometimes she wonders if Freddy was bluffing when he said that. Then Rose remembered Alice saying that she should not dwell on it. Alice said that Freddy felt defeated that he had to say something, just to look like he was in control.

Shaking away these thoughts, Rose picked up the shampoo and began washing her hair. She needs to focus on tonight since Anne will be kind enough to point out that something is wrong.

It was decided that Rose would meet up with Anne and the two boys that were coming. Since they were not going anywhere fancy, Rose decided to dress in casual clothing, but making sure her clothes do not show off at the same time.

Rose changed into a campus blue v-neck t-shirt, her favorite dark boot jeans, and her black flats She quickly combed her hair, put her spring coat on. , grabbed her purse and left the house. Her mom and David were both out on a date, so Rose left a note on the kitchen table. She climbed into her car, slowly starting it. As she pulled onto the road, she turned on her favorite station.

_I believe the sun should never set upon an argument_

_I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands_

_I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you_

_I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do_

_I believe that beauty magazines promote low self esteem_

_I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone_

Pizza Hut is Anne's favorite spot to eat at, but Rose was more into fancy places. Places like Pizza Hut are the type of places where people bother you, trying to be social. Rose was once a sociable person, but that is another trait that Krueger took away.

_I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality_

_I believe that trust is more important than monogamy_

_I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul_

_I believe that family is worth more than money or gold_

_I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair_

_I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires_

Rose could turn the car around and forget about this so-called date. The only reason why she is continuing to drive towards the dump called, Pizza Hut, is how Anne will react. She will lecture Rose for not having a life for an hour; for another hour, Anne will bring up the past again.

Anne will never truly understand Rose's situation unless Rose tells her what happened in the coma. No one must ever know about Freddy in this town. Rose will just have to put up with Anne's badgering.

_I believe forgiveness is the key to your own happiness_

_I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed_

_I believe that God does not endorse tv evangelists_

_I believe in love surviving death into eternity_

_I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned_

_I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned_

_I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side_

_I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye_

_Until you say goodbye_

_Oh no no no no no_

The song just ended as Rose pulled into the Pizza Hut parking lot. She parked next to a green Jeep and turned her car off. Was she really driving that fast? She could have gotten into another car accident, slipping into that coma again. Cursing at her foolishness, Rose got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the pizza place.

She opened the entrance door, stepping inside the repulsive place. She could feel her feet sticking to the floor, which probably was not mopped for maybe a couple of weeks. The Springwood Diner would have been better because at least they take care of the place.

"Rose, over here!"

Rose turned her head and saw Anne waving her over. Quietly pouting, Rose walked over to the booth where Anne and two boys were sitting. One boy was sitting across from Anne and by the window. He had dirty blonde hair that was spiked, brown eyes, and he was wearing a coat with the community college colors. The other boy was the total opposite; He had a darker shade of brown hair, gentle hazel eyes, and he was dressed in black t-shit that said, 'Don't Hassle Me I'm Local' in yellow font. Rose was hoping that this boy was Steve because the other one looks to be on the snobbish side.

Anne beckoned Rose to sit next to her and Rose did so. "Okay, this is Alex," said Anne, pointing to the boy in the jacket, "and this is Steve." Alex just nodded, but Steve held out a hand to Rose and said, "It's good to finally meet you, Rose"

Rose timidly shook his hand and gave Anne a questioning look that asked, 'Why would he say that?'

"I told him all about you, Rose," said Anne with a smile. Rose turned back to Steve and said, "It's nice to meet you too."

They ordered a pepperoni pizza, but Rose just wanted the salad bar. When she picked a slice of pizza up, the oil instantly started dripping from the end, and almost onto her nice v-neck t-shirt.

As she was helping herself to the cucumbers, Steve got up and walked over to her. He also picked a plate up, helping himself to some of the lettuce. "I don't blame you at all. The pizza here is disgusting. When I use to live in New York, their Pizza Huts were always good and everything was fresh."

Rose looked up at this. "When did you move here?"

"Two years ago with my parents and my brother." Steve nodded in the direction of Alex and Rose frowned.

"You two don't even look alike. I would've never thought you two were siblings."

"Yeah...that's what everyone says, but it's a good thing because...my brother isn't very nice."

Rose smiled and walked towards the salad dressing. Steve followed her and Rose did not mind this at all. He is not like the other boys that Anne chooses for her. Unlike the others. Steve is very nice, has good hygiene, and does not make her feel uncomfortable in any way.

"You go to the community college, right?"

Rose nodded. "I study the liberal arts and history is my minor. Do you go to the college?"

"Yeah, but our majors are different from each other which is why I never see you. I'm studying mathematics."

"Ugh, math was always my weak point in high school. Geometry was a pain in the ass when we studied it in senior year."

Steve laughed, but the laugh was kind and he looked amused. "We are the opposite because writing has always been my weak point." Steve looked towards the table, frowning. "I wish we could sit alone. I don't think Anne and Alex are up for talking about school."

Rose also looked towards the table to see Anne stroking Alex's arm and saying something. Alex did not seem to be paying attention. He only seemed interested in the food. "I guess we'll have to deal with it."

They both walked back to the table and Anne gave Rose a knowing smile. Rose ignored it and started eating her salad. Even the salad did not taste good.

"Anne, next time we go out can we just eat at the Springwood Diner?"

Before Anne could respond Alex said, "Why would you waste your money on that place? The food is cheaper here."

"At least the diner is cleaner than this lot," Rose snapped back. "I think I need to buy new shoes because of the sticky floors of this place."

Alex looked very offended by her attitude and then looked at his brother. "Good luck with this chick."

Rose glared at him and said to Anne, "Good luck with this asshole."

Anne was starting to look embarrassed and said, "Can I talk to you in the bathroom, Rose?"

Rose rolled her eyes, put her fork down, and got up from the booth. She followed Anne into the girl's room, waiting for her to say something.

"Can you please try to cool it while we're on this date?" Anne asked in a pleading tone.

"Anne, he's a pig. Seriously, where do you find these idiots?"

"Look, I really like him and I can tell that you like Steve. Can you at least do it for him? He's wanted to meet you for a week and he's been looking forward to tonight."

Rose felt a flutter in her stomach, slowly smiling. "Really?"

Anne nodded, looking satisfied. She locked her arm with Rose's arm and they both left the bathroom.

For the next half hour, Rose did not say one word to Alex. She only talked to Steve while Alex and Anne were in their own conversation. Well, if you could call it a conversation since Alex continued eating. Rose wanted to lash out on him, but also wanted to respect her friend's wishes. If Anne wants to date jerks like Alex than that is her call.

"Oh, Rose guess what?" Anne asked.

Rose looked away from Steve for the first time and at her friend. "What?"

"I found out who Freddy Krueger is."

Rose almost choked on her water she was drinking and looked at Anne in disbelief. Rose was about to say something, but Alex cut in. "Who the hell is Freddy Krueger?"

"He was a child murderer in Springwood a long time ago. The children's parents got revenge on him by burning him to death."

Rose could not believe this was happening. "Anne...please say no more."

"It's said that Freddy found his own revenge by killing the children of Springwood through their dreams. They never wake up," Anne continued, not listening to Rose. "Once they fall asleep, they never wake up."

Rose saw a few people in the place listening and most of them were teenagers. Rose felt her heart pounding from anger and she roughly grabbed Anne's arm. "Shut the fuck up!"

Now the whole place went silent and all eyes were on the four people in the booth. Rose did not care though. The only thing she cared about now was for the safety of the kids that were listening and Anne's safety.

Anne loosened her arm from Rose's grip and said, "You're squeezing too hard, Rose."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Alex asked, glaring at Rose with dislike.

Rose ignored him and slowly stood up. She kept her eyes on Anne and yelled, "Do you know what the hell you just did?"

"What did I just do? I was just telling a story, Rose. You don't have to get so worked up over it."

"You think so, Anne? You just signed your own death certificate!" Without saying anything to Steve, Rose ran out of the place and outside in the cool night.

She doubts that she and Steve are going to go out again. Rose obviously looked like a crazy person to everyone in there. No, she is not crazy. She knew Freddy Krueger since she was a kid and she knows what he is capable of doing.

Rose did not walk to her car, but to a phone booth. There is only one person she needs to call. Rose took out a couple of quarters and put them into the slot. She dialed the number and waited. _ Alice, please pick up._

After five rings, Alice picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Alice, it's Rose."

"Oh hey, sweetie. Are...you okay?" Alice could hear the panic in Rose's voice.

"Anne knows about Freddy," said Rose. "She knows everything and the teenagers in Pizza Hut were listening!"

"Okay, first things first, calm down. You are going to put yourself into an anxiety attack. Take a deep breath."

Rose inhaled through her nose and exhaled out her mouth. Alice heard her do it and said, "Now, what Pizza Hut are you at?"

"The one in Springwood."

"Do you know the places it is located by?"

Rose looked around and spotted a bar down the street. "A bar called, 19th Hole."

"This is what I want you to do, get into your car without saying anything to anyone and drive down to the bar. Stay in your car and lock the doors."

"Why can't I stay in the parking lot of Pizza Hut?"

"Because I don't want anyone who heard the conversation questioning you. Just do what I say and I promise to get there as soon as possible."

Rose hung up and quickly ran to her car. She got inside, started the engine, and quickly drove out of the parking lot. She drove down the road to where the bar was and drove into the parking lot there. Finding a parking space away from the other cars, Rose turned off the engine and put her head back.

This started out as a nice night and ended bad. Why did Anne have to bring Freddy up in a public place? Maybe she was trying so hard to impress Alex that it was the first interesting topic she could come up with. Only Anne promised Rose that she would not look into Freddy and who he is. Well, when has Anne ever kept a promise?

Rose could feel a bit of hatred forming, but she controlled that. Anne is still her best friend and the only friend who really knows her. If anything, Rose should be concerned for Anne. Who knows what will happen when she falls asleep tonight. That is why Rose needs Alice.

The minutes went by and all Rose could do was stare straight ahead and wait. She was about to put the radio on, but decided that she did not want to attract any noise. Many weird people come to this bar.

_Rose jumped as the walls of the room started to shake. Long rusty barbed wires slid out of the walls on both sides of her. Rose did not even time to escape before the barbed wires wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles._

_The wires were not holding her tight, but enough to leave small puncture marks in her skin. Rose whimpered, but did not scream as Freddy expected her to. He was going to fix that soon._

_"Let me repeat myself. Say, thank you Freddy, for the room."_

_Rose still did not say anything. She was glaring at him and concentrated on staying still, so the barbs will not go deeper into her skin._

_"Your brought this upon yourself, little Rose." He grinned at her with nasty teeth._

_The barbed wires tightened, and Rose screamed as barbs dug a little deeper. Her own blood threatened to spill from the puncture wounds. It is painful, but she still will not give in to what he wants._

_"Say, thank you Freddy, for the room."_

_Rose was still silent. "You know what will happen if you don't say it."_

_"I don't care," Rose whispered. On the inside, she was screaming for help._

_Freddy shrugged and said, "It's your body."_

Rose quickly snapped herself out the memory before it could go any farther. If she could have one wish then it would be for her to forget what happened. The memories that come back to her, only remind her that it really happened. That she was almost raped and killed. Alice told her to take one day at a time, and Rose is finding that hard to do.

Tap Tap Tap

Rose jumped and looked out her window. Alice was standing there and Rose got right out of the car. "Are you okay?" asked Alice, looking into Rose's eyes.

"I'm okay. What do we do now?"

"We find Anne first, then we talk to her, and we need to convince her to take a Hypnocil pill tonight."

"I'm guessing she needs to start taking them from now on?"

Alice looked grim and replied, "Yes, but now I think all the kids of Springwood should take it. Those teens you saw at Pizza Hut will probably tell their friends."

Rose swore and crossed her arms. "I should've stopped her, but I was in so much shock."

"Don't you dare blame yourself," Alice scolded and gently touching Rose's cheek. "You weren't expecting this to happen because you thought Anne would keep her promise. You have to be strong."

"I'll try."

Alice seemed satisfied by this answer since it was better than not trying at all. She looked towards the bar to see two men watching both her and Rose.

"Hey Ginger, why don't you come over here?" Both men started chuckling and Rose walked closer to Alice.

"Go fuck yourselves," Alice snapped, taking Rose's arm, walking in the direction of Pizza Hut.

"If you're going to be that way then how about that pretty daughter of yours?"

"Ignore them," said Alice firmly. "I'm glad I got here in time before they decided to start harassing you."

They both arrived at the Pizza Hut and to Rose's dismay; it looked like no one was inside. Her hopes went up once she saw Steve walk out.

"Steve!"

Steve looked up and smiled at the sight of Rose running towards him. "There you are, Rose. I got worried."

"I'm fine. Where is Anne?"

Steve scratched the back of his head and said, "She left twenty minutes ago with Alex. I was waiting for you just in case you came back, but the place is closing."

Rose felt flattered, but there was no time for that. "Did Alex drive her home?"

"Um...no, they were going to a hotel." Steve was looking from Rose to Alice, obviously confused about who Alice was and why her blue eyes turned into an icy blue.

"Do you know the hotel they took off to?"

"I don't. They both left quickly," said Steve. "Is there something wrong?"

Rose did not answer but said, "We need to find her." She looked at Alice who nodded.

"Okay...we'll just use my car," said Steve. "I don't know what the problem is, but I can tell you're concerned about something. Is it Alex?"

"Alex is the least of our worries," said Rose.

Rose and Alice followed a confused Steve to his car. Rose sat in the passenger's seat while Alice sat behind her. Rose closed her eyes because having Alice around made her feel calm.

"Oh this is Alice by the way," said Rose to Steve. "Alice, this is Steve."

Alice nodded to Steve and said, "Please drive to the closest hotel." Alice did not mean to be firm, but they needed to find Anne quickly.

Anne and Alex stopped at the Knights Inn, which was 20 minutes from Pizza Hut.

"Maybe you should just take me home, Alex," said Anne hesitantly.

Alex parked the car, looking at Anne with annoyance. "You were the one who wanted to come here."

"I know, but I need to find Rose and talk to her."

"Why the hell would you care about that bitch after what she did?"

"Don't you call my best friend a bitch! She's a good person!"

Alex snorted and turned his car off. "She was certainly great back there."

"I think she was trying to protect me from something," she said.

"Protecting you from what? Freddy Krueger?" said Alex with an incredulous laugh. "Look, your friend is a freak. People like her need serious help." He did not look concerned at all and that got Anne fuming on the inside.

"Rose is not a freak! You just don't like her because she called you an asshole." Anne turned in her seat to get a better look of him. "You know something, Alex? I think she was right."

Alex slammed his left hand on the steering wheel and with his right hand; he slapped her across the face. "Fucking bitch! Get your slutty ass out of my car!"

Anne had a hand on the cheek where she was slapped, holding back the tears that. "Gladly," she managed to say. She grasped the door handle, opening the car door. She slammed the door, gave him the finger, and walked towards the entrance of the hotel. As she opened the door, she heard the scraping sound of the car wheels on gravel and him driving away.

"I think the next hotel is the Knights Inn," Steve told them as he stopped at a red light, "but it'll take twenty minutes to get there."

"That's the closest hotel?" asked Alice.

"I'm afraid so," Steve answered, stepping on the pedal once the light turned green. "What is going on? You two are acting like Anne is in trouble or something."

Alice shook her head. "It's a long story and we have no time to tell it."

Steve glanced at Rose who was looking out her window. She was not really listening to what Alice and Steve were saying. Rose was concerned for Anne and for the rest of the kids in Springwood. More people are going to die because of Freddy Krueger. Hypnocil is the only thing out there that can save them from dreaming. The only problem is that the FDA does not approve Hypnocil.

Anne was in a room at the Knights Inn, sitting on the bed, and staring at the carpeted floor. She is thinking about spending the night in this room and going home tomorrow morning. Going home is the last thing she wanted to do right now. At least in here, she will be able to think straight.

She got one of the small rooms with a bed that had an ugly quilt and was scratchy against her skin. To the right of the bed was a tall lamp and a wooden bedside table that had an alarm clock. To the left of the bed was a small table and that is where Anne's purse was sitting. It was a plain room, but it will do.

Rose was right about Alex, he is a jerk. He slapped her across the face, called her names, and insulted Rose. Anne has known Rose for years and she knows when Rose is being serious about something. What Rose was saying back at Pizza Hut scared Anne. What did Rose mean by signing your own death certificate? There was no crazy look in her eyes when she said that. What Anne saw in Rose's eyes was concern and fear.

Tomorrow, Anne will talk to Rose. Rose is not telling her something. After Rose came out of the coma, she was not the same girl anymore. Anne did hear that people who awake from comas are different, but Anne believes there was more to it. Anne will get the truth out of her because after what happened back there, she deserves the truth.

Anne fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her eyelids were starting to feel heavy and her body was slowly relaxing. Sleeping will do her some good....

_I...really hope you start to get bored of this whole story because of this boring chapter. The next chapter will be good!_

_The lyrics in this chapter are Affirmation by Savage Garden._


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally, some Freddy action!_

_**Note: **_

_I do not own Freddy Krueger, Alice Johnson, and the Tower of Terror. Freddy and Alice belong to Wes Craven while the Tower of Terror belongs to Walt Disney and D.J. McHale._

_**Important Note: **_

_My Freddy is Wes Craven's Freddy...not Samuel Bayer's Freddy. Robert Englund was born to play Freddy Krueger, not Jackie Earle Haley. I will keep using this important note in all my chapter because Robert Englund will always be the one to play Freddy Krueger._

Anne opened her eyes, quickly blinking them as she gazed at her surroundings. She was still in the hotel room, but the lights were off. Anne could have sworn that the only time she touched the switch was when she first walked into the room. The only source of light was coming from the window where the moon was shining in.

The moon? Anne got up from her bed, running over to the window and peering up at the sky. The full moon ended a few days ago, so why is it out again? Anne shook her head and walked over to where the light switch was. She flicked it, but the light did not come on. She did it a few more times, but still no light. Guessing that there was a problem with the electric, Anne walked over to where the phone was and picked it up.

She put it to her ear and to her dismay, there was no sound. She tried pressing a couple of the buttons, but nothing. The lights and phone both were not working.

_I guess I will go talk to the person working at the front desk. _

Anne prefers the light on because hotels like the Knights Inn get her a little nervous.

Before Anne could leave the room, the moon caught her attention again. It was now glowing green, but something about the glow made it look eerie to Anne. Not only was it eerie, but it was unusual at the same time. Anne was about to turn away from the sight, but froze at another strange sight. It looked as if invisible claws **scraped** themselves across the moon's surface. Anne let out a small scream and watched as the marks actually started to bleed.

Anne turned and away from the window, running out the door and down the dark hallway. Something was not right and it was probably because the walls no longer had a red patterned look to them. Instead, they were made of metal and Anne does not remember that from when she first got here. In addition, the floor was not carpeted, but hard and dirty.

This feels like a dream, but at the same time, it feels real. Anne could feel the muscles in her legs starting to hurt as she ran towards the elevator. It is impossible to feel when you are dreaming so this has to be real.

Anne pressed the button to the elevator, eagerly waiting for it to open. If there were stairs than she would use them, but her only way out was the elevator.

The elevator door finally opened, and Anne walked right in it and pressed the 'Closed' button a few times. As the elevator doors started closing, Anne scanned the buttons with a frown. There was only one button and underneath it said, 'Boiler Room'.

What happened to the buttons? The only buttons were the closed button and the boiler room button. Anne does not even remember a boiler room button. Shaking her head, Anne pressed it. She just wants to get as far away from this hotel as possible.

"Are you sure you want to go to the boiler room?" asked a low sinister voice from where the speakers were.

"What?" Anne looked up at the speaker, frowning.

The voice just laughed and Anne cringed a little. "You heard the question, little piggy."

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Anne yelled to the speaker. "I just want to get out of here!"

"There's only one way out, Anne."

How did he know her name? Maybe it was the person at the front desk because he has her name. "I'll take that way out."

"Going down..." There was another evil laugh, and Anne let out a loud scream as the elevator went down at a fast speed. Anne could feel her stomach doing a bunch of flip-flops, and she tried to grasp one of the railings.

The elevator finally stopped moving and Anne was breathing fast. Her legs were so shaky that she could not stand up straight. She crawled towards the elevator door and banged on it with the palm of her hand. "I want to get out!"

"What's wrong, Anne?" the voice asked. Anne was reminded of how an adult talks to a child. "The ride was just starting."

The elevator shot down again and Anne started screaming again. It was going downs so fast that it felt as if her guts were going to her neck. The elevator stopped again and Anne clutched her stomach.

"Before we go down again how about some much, hmm?"

The theme to the Twilight Zone started to play, making Anne cover her ears. The theme always scared her and so did the show. The volume was getting higher to the point where Anne couldn't block out the noise. "TURN IT OFF!"

The elevator went down again and Anne was starting to wonder when it would end. The music continued to play and Anne continued to scream. This reminded her of that ride in Disney World, the Tower of Terror. She was six when she went on that ride and it scared the crap out of her.

The elevator stopped along with the music. Anne hesitantly looked up to see the elevator doors opening, revealing a boiler room.

"Thank you riding the Terror of Freddy ride." He started laughing again as Anne crawled out of the elevator. She barely heard what the voice said. Anne had to find a way out of the boiler room, but first she needs to stand.

She slowly lifted herself to her feet, leaning against a wall because her knees were a little wobbly. Staring straight ahead, Anne started walking, hoping to find the exit.

Anne was not getting anywhere in this boiler room. She had a feeling that she was walking in circles and she was starting to get more and more anxious. Why didn't she run after Rose when she left the Pizza Hut? Instead, Anne wanted to remain with Alex and look what that turned into.

Anne jumped when she heard an eerie scraping sound behind her. She turned to see the outline of a tall figure a man, casually leaning against the wall. Maybe he can help...

"C-can you help me out of here? I...need to get home. I'm sure my parents are worried."

The man let out that cold sinister laugh that Anne heard in the elevator. She took a step back and he took one towards her. "Your parents don't care about you, Anne Hodges. They're probably at home drinking like they do every 24 hours of the day."

Anne shook her head and said, "You know nothing about me."

"Maybe not everything, but I do know all your fears and weaknesses. You're nothing but white trash." Anne could hear the smile in his voice, obviously enjoying it what he was saying. He was right, she is white trash, and she blames her parents for that. He held his hand out to the wall and Anne could see that was wearing some type of glove.

There was that scraping noise again. What was he wearing on that glove to cause that sound? He stopped the scraping and said, "That's right Anne, my glove is made out of knives."

"Why?" Anne managed to ask.

"Because I like to kill kids...especially little girls. Now why don't you be a good little girl and come to Freddy."

Anne's eyes went wide as he walked towards her, his claws flicking against each other. "You're Freddy Krueger." She took a step back, preparing to run.

"Very good, piggy. You did me a huge favor by telling everyone my story because now I have easier access to their dreams."

"NO!" Anne started to run away from him and she could hear him laughing.

"Boo!" He appeared out of nowhere in front of her, making her scream. He swiped his claws at her, but Anne avoided them by running to the side.

Now Anne knew she was dreaming, but why can't she wake up? Anne also knew that Rose was dreaming of something like when she was in the coma. Freddy kept her in the coma, and the main reason why she did not talk of it is because she did not want Anne to become a victim of him. God, Rose was trying to protect her the entire time and now Anne feels like a complete bitch.

Anne screamed when Freddy appeared in front of her again. She turned around, but he appeared in front of her yet again. Anne let out a cry of frustration, making Freddy laugh.

"Help me, Rose!" Anne leaned against a wall, crying for her friend. She heard footsteps approaching her and did not bother to turn her head to see who it was.

"You said just the name Rose," said Freddy softly. "What is her last name?"

Anne turned her head to look at him and softly gasped. His face was...horrible. It was all burnt, but what really scared her were those icy blue eyes. She could not look away from them and it felt as if they were penetrating her soul.

Why did he want to know about Rose? Did he have some creepy obsession for her? That is when Anne found out about why Rose acts weird around men. Freddy must have sexually molested her and probably even raped her. Anne is not too sure about that.

"I never said the name Rose." Rose protected her for years from this monster, and now Anne must protect Rose. Saying her name like that was stupid and she obviously was not thinking. That is what fear can do to you. It makes you do or say things without thinking.

Freddy's eyes turned cold and he swiped his claws at her, to scare her into giving him an answer. "I know you said that name and I want to know the last."

"You'll have to kill me."

"You'll die eventually, I promise you that. Is her name Rose Miller?"

Anne shifted uncomfortably and Freddy got his answer from that. He smiled an evil smile at the memory of trapping Rose in a coma. He has not seen her for two years since he guessed she is taking Hynocil. Freddy almost had his way with her until that bitch, Alice, interrupted.

"How is my little Rose?" he asked, sliding one of his blades down Anne's back, making her tremble. Anna did not respond to his question. She heard the lust in his voice and it sickening. "She and I had some good times while I trapped her in a nightmare. I'll never forget the way her body reacted to me and the sound of her crying out when I gave her an orgasm."

Anne knew he was telling the truth, but it had to be a forced orgasm. Rose would never give herself willingly to him.

"Anne...," Freddy whispered as he leaned towards her ear. "I want you to give a little message to her. I want you to tell her this." Freddy whispered something in Anne's ear. After he finished telling her, he stabbed her right in the stomach with his claws. Anne let out a loud scream, hearing Freddy laugh as she faded away from the dream world.

Rose, Alice, and Steve found the Knights Inn, ran inside, and asked if an Anne Hodges checked in earlier. He answered that she did, giving them her room number. The three of them ran to where the steps were with Rose in the lead.

They found the door to her room and Rose tried opening it. "Shit, we should've asked for a key!"

"Move aside, Rose," said Steve. With all the strength he could muster, he kicked the door open, and Rose was thankful that the doors were not that strong.

Anne was on the bed, moaning, and turning her head from side to side. "Alice, she's dreaming!" Rose sat next to Anne, trying to shake her awake, but Anne continued dreaming.

Alice sat on the other side of Anne, putting both her hands to her hands on Anne's head. Alice concentrated, using her dream master powers to pull Anne out of the dream.

To their horror, Anne's blouse ripped open and so did her skin. Rose let out a loud scream, watching Anne wake up and gasping. Steve took his jacket off, putting pressure on where she cut to stop the blood.

Anne looked from Alice, to Steve, and then to Rose. "Rose," she whispered.

"I'm here, Anne and you're going to be fine," said Rose, while Alice walked over to the phone and dialed 911.

Anne's eyes looked down to where her claw marks were, eyes widening at the sight. She turned back to Rose, lifting a hand, and grabbing onto Rose's wrist. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you...You were right, Rose...you were so right."

"Ssh...Please try not to say anything and I am not mad at you."

Anne shook her head and blood came from her mouth. "I'm so cold, Rose. Is this what death is like?"

Rose stared in horror at the blood that was flowing from Anne's mouth, dripping into the mattress. "You're not going to die, Anne. The ambulance will be here soon and you'll be healed in no time."

"You're my best friend," said Anne, not listening to what Rose just said. Her mind was getting fuzzy and so was Rose. "He is real and he is now able to start killing kids while they dream. It's my fault..." Anne coughed up more blood. Steve was watching the scene, not believing what he was hearing, but it made sense at the same time. Alice was off the phone with 911, watching Anne with sadness, and getting the feeling that the ambulance will not get here on time.

"He wanted me to pass a message to you, Rose." Anne saw Rose's eyes widen at these words, but she nodded for Anne to continue. "He wanted me to tell you that you'll always be his...no matter what. He also said that he coming to get you real soon little Rose." Anne was starting to look at Rose with concern.

"He won't get me because he can't. That drug, Hypnocil, is to stop me from dreaming. He's just trying to scare me." Was Rose trying to convince Anne or herself? She always had a feeling that she will meet up with Freddy again.

Anne was about to say something else, but she just turned her head away from Rose, and moved no more. Rose was staring at her best friend with tears rolling down her cheeks. She broke down in sobs as she heard the ambulance alarm in the distance.

_I hope you liked it. I had it planned for a while that Freddy would use Anne to pass a message along to Rose._

_I got the elevator idea from that ride, Tower of Terror, in Disney World. It took me a while to write this because I was trying to figure out how I should kill Anne. When I got her in the elevator, the Tower of Terror ride came to mind._

_Now Rose knows that Freddy did not forget her and still has 'special' plans for her. Rose is still safe with the Hypnocil, but how long do you think that will last? That should arrive in Chapter 5 and Chapter 6. The next chapter is going to be about Anne's funeral._


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy Belated 4th of July, fellow Americans! I think I ate too much at the BBQ I went to. Now I hate myself. :-p_

_Finally finished! Why did it take me almost a month to finish this? Damn my mind is moving at a slow rate lol._

_**Note: **_

_I do not own Freddy Krueger or Alice Johnson. Freddy and Alice belong to Wes Craven. _

_Anne's last name is Higgins. It started that way, and then I changed it to Hodges, but its back to Higgins. I think I like Higgins ten times better than Hodges. Sorry for the confusion if there was any._

_**Important Note: **_

_My Freddy is Wes Craven's Freddy...not Samuel Bayer's Freddy. Robert Englund was born to play Freddy Krueger, not Jackie Earle Haley. I will keep using this important note in all my chapters because Robert Englund will always be the actor to play Freddy Krueger._

"What do you mean Anne is dead?" asked a hysterical Kate.

"Freddy Krueger took her life," Alice responded, leaning against the wall at the Miller residence. Alice drove Rose home right after the ambulance took Anne's body away. Alice promised to get Rose's car back to her the next day.

Alice's eyes traveled to the ceiling where Rose's room was. When they got to the house, Rose walked straight to her room without saying anything to Kate or David. Instead, Alice decided to do it. She knows that Rose needs some alone time. Rose just watched her best friend die and she needs space.

"Freddy Krueger?" David asked, confused. "How is that possible?"

"I'm afraid Anne spilled the beans about who Freddy is and what he can do. A whole bunch of people heard it and now a bunch of teens are going to lose their lives once they fall asleep."

"Do you have a plan, Alice?"

"Not yet, but I will plan one tonight when I get home."

"And what about Rose?" asked Kate, looking at Alice with fear.

"As long as Rose takes her Hypnocil then she should be fine. I'm going to be truthful with you; Freddy is still interested in her."

Kate flinched at these words, but did not say anything. David sat down in an armchair, putting his face in his hands. He was not looking forward to a field day at work the following morning.

"I'm going to see how Rose is doing," said Alice. She turned and rushed up the steps. She found Rose's door and gently knocked on it with her fist. "Rose?" Alice craned her ears and heard soft sobs.

Alice stepped inside the room, and found Rose curled up on her bed. Rose looked up, feeling a little better at the sight of Alice standing in her doorway. "Alice..."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Alice walked towards the bed and sat down on it.

Rose sat up, letting Alice wrap her arms around her. "Alice, you promise never to leave me?"

"I promise," Alice whispered, stroking Rose's hair. "You should take your Hypnocil and get some sleep. I have to get home and plan on what I should do about this."

"Do you think you can stop him for good?" Rose pulled back, looking into Alice's eyes.

"I won't lie to you, Rose," said Alice, "I'm starting to have doubts. I fought him twice and he always found a way to come back. I'll keep trying and I promise that I won't give up."

Rose believed her and nodded. She took out her bottle of pills from her purse, opening the top and putting a couple of the blue pills in her mouth. "Can you stay with me until I go to sleep?" Rose put her head back on the pillows, smiling when she felt Alice lie down next to her.

Alice wrapped one arm over Rose's hip, waiting for her to fall asleep. Alice started to realize how much she loves Rose and that she will do anything for her. Of course Alice loves Jacob too because she would die for him. Rose is also special to her too.

Like Alice, Rose just lost a best friend. Alice lost many friends to Freddy while Rose lost only one. The connection between Alice and Rose only increased because their understanding grew for each other.

Alice knows she has to do something to stop Freddy. However, what can she do? When Alice rescued Rose from the nightmare, it was proven that Alice is indeed getting too old to fight like that. She is not 17 anymore. Maybe it is time to pass her powers on to another. She cannot pass them on to Jacob because he knows nothing of Freddy and Alice wants to keep it that way.

That is when Alice's eyes traveled to the back of Rose's head. No, she cannot do that to Rose because she does not have the strength to become a dream master. Then again, Rose can learn because Alice had to learn from scratch too. Will Rose be willing to become the new dream master?

Alice let out a sigh. She will have to think this one over. There is no one else that Alice trusts to handle her powers. If anything, she wants Rose to have the powers of the dream master.

When Rose's breathing became even, Alice gently pulled away and sat up. She pushed her hair behind her ears, looking down at Rose. She gently kissed her cheek and quietly left the room. There is a lot she needs to think about.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Anne's funeral took place on the upcoming Tuesday. Rose decided to skip school that day so she can go to it. She also called Alice, asking if Alice can accompany her to the funeral. Alice said she would be glad to and met up with Rose, Kate, and David at the graveyard.

It was a gloomy day and it looked like it was going to rain soon. A group of people were standing around a coffin which was about to be put into the earth.

Rose had her head against Alice's arm, silent tears running down her cheeks. Kate could not help but feel jealous that Rose was leaning more towards Alice for comfort. She tried to concentrate on what the priest was saying, but finding that difficult too.

Steve was standing on the other side, his eyes moving to Rose every now and then. He had to admit how beautiful she looked in her black cotton dress, her hair up in a bun with a strand that came loose. Steve wanted an explanation for what happened that night. Since then he has been having these creepy dreams. He knew who the person was with the deadly glove and the burnt face. Freddy Krueger, the one who murdered Anne.

Rose knows more about this and Steve wants to find out later. He will talk to her when everyone heads over to Anne's house for the gathering.

Looking around, Rose spotted that jerk, Alex, standing next to Steve. He did not even have the decency to look sad, making Rose fume on the inside. He has a lot of nerve coming to Anne's funeral when he treated her as if she was dirt on that Saturday night.

Anne's parents were not even standing next to each other. Mr. Higgins was standing a little away from the crowd, swaying slightly.

_He is drunk at his own daughter's funeral. _

Rose thought as she watched him take out his flask, taking a huge drink from it. Meanwhile, Mrs. Higgins was standing next to an older woman. Rose recognized her as Anne's grandmother because Rose met her a couple times. Mrs. Higgins was staring at her daughter's coffin with no emotion on her face, but Rose knew the emotion was on the inside. Mrs. Higgins was good at hiding emotions like sadness.

She looked away from the coffin, resting her eyes on Rose. She knows that Rose is somehow associated with Anne's death. She doubts that Rose was responsible, but Anne did say something about Freddy Krueger and that he kills kids and teens through their dreams. Mrs. Higgins thought that was crazy, but she's not so sure anymore. Rose did meet Freddy before, but through a dream.

The ceremony finally ended, and the coffin was being lowered into the crowd. Rose had to look away. Alice put a gentle hand on her shoulder saying, "Before we go to the gathering at Anne's house I want to show you something."

Rose nodded, telling her mom that she will meet her and David at the gathering, and followed Alice into the graveyard.

Alice stopped in front of a grave and pointed. "This is where my best friend, Kristen Parker, is buried."

Rose looked at the grave, reading the date of her death. Like so many of Freddy victims, Kristen was young when she died. Alice never spoke of Kristen's death for some reason. The only thing Rose knows is that Kristen was killed in front of Alice by Freddy.

"Before Kristen died she passed her dream powers onto me."

Rose blinked at this, looking at Alice. "She was the dream master before you?"

Nodding her head, Alice bent down next to the grave and put a flower on top of it. "I'm getting too old to be the dream master, Rose. Krueger made that clear to me when I came to rescue you. There has to be a dream master...Some type of hope for others."

Rose bent down next to Alice, her brown eyes locking with Alice's blue ones. "What are you trying to tell me, Alice?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I am indeed getting older, that my body isn't what it used to be when I was in high school," Alice explained, watching Rose closely. "Rose, you're nineteen and strong. I want to pass my powers onto you."

There was pure silence after Alice said that one sentence. The only sound that was heard was...nothing. The graveyard was quiet, meaning everyone left and it was just Rose and Alice.

Rose did not care about the silence because she was thinking about what Alice just told her. _I want to pass my powers onto you. _

"Alice, you g-got the wrong girl," said Rose, wanting to end the eerie silence. "You know my worst fear is _him_. I refuse to get off my Hynocil and face him again." Rose's hands were shaking, feeling annoyed and scared at the same time. She was annoyed that Alice was asking this of her and scared because of seeing Freddy Krueger again.

"I'm not going to pass them to you now, but I just want your word that you'll take over for me when the time comes."

Rose looked at Kristen's grave again. "Why me?"

"Because the strength is inside you even though you don't see it yet," said Alice. "And I trust you."

Rose did feel flattered by these words, especially since they are from Alice. Maybe the strength is inside of her, but it will never be set free. Freddy already put Rose through many things that left scars on her skin and heart. At the same time, Rose did not want to disappoint Alice.

"Please give me some time to think about it," said Rose.

Alice nodded. "That's fine with me." She stood up, looking around the graveyard. "We should get going to the gathering or your mom will start to worry."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

The gathering took place at the Higgins' house. Mrs. Higgins was a bad host because the drinks were of wine, an old bottle of warm champagne, whiskey, and bottles of Coors Light to go with it. As for the food, there were barbeque potato chips and Fritos. The only healthy thing there was fresh shrimp with cocktail sauce.

It did not bother Rose because she was use to the way Anne's mom serves food. That and Rose knows that the Higgins' cannot afford much. Just to be nice, Rose helped herself to a couple of Fritos, deciding not to drink any of the wine or the alcoholic beverages.

Rose walked into the kitchen, making her way straight to the sink for a glass of water. She placed her plastic cup under the sink, turning the handle and letting the water flow into the cup.

"Hi Rose."

Rose turned her head to see Mrs. Higgins standing in the kitchen doorway. She was not in the mood to talk to Mrs. Higgins or anyone else, but Rose did not want to be rude. Mrs. Higgins is Anne's mom and Rose is getting the feeling that she wants to talk about Anne's death.

Rose does not want to relive what she saw.

Taking a sip of the water, Rose turned to face Anne's mom. "Anne told me something interesting, last week. That you know Freddy Krueger."

Rose's fingers gripped the cup that was in her hands, but she made sure to keep her face clear from any emotion. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mrs. Higgins."

Mrs. Higgins crossed the kitchen to stand in front of Rose. "Anne mentioned that Freddy Krueger haunts the dreams of children and teenagers. Apparently, you became a victim of his yourself."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." What was Mrs. Higgins trying to get at with this? Rose wants to avoid any talk about Freddy, who he is, and what happened to her when she was seventeen.

"Look Rose, I need to know what really happened that night to Anne," said Mrs. Higgins, annoyance in her voice.

Rose's face continued to look blank, but there was sadness in her eyes. Mrs. Higgins just wants to know how her only daughter died; knowing Rose has the answers to all her questions. "Mrs. Higgins, I loved Anne like a sister, and I am sad that she is gone, but I can't help you. I'm sorry."

Without another word, Rose walked past her, making her way to where Alice was. Rose wanted to cry again, but crying gets her nowhere. She already cried enough tears for Anne.

Rose gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and was face to face with Steve.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he said, giving her a gentle smile.

"I have been pretty jumpy these days." Rose forced a smile back.

"I know what you mean." Steve crossed his arms and Rose could see that something was bothering him. He looked around the room and then looked back at her. "I need to talk to you...privately."

Rose nodded and said, "Let's go to the backyard to talk. I don't want the conversation to be heard."

As they walked to the backyard, Rose locked eyes with Alice and an understanding passed between them. They both knew that Steve was having nightmares about Freddy, and that he wanted to talk about it.

Alice decided to give them some time alone, turning back to talk to Kate and David.

The backyard was not that pleasant to look at. Unlike the other backyards in Springwood, this one had brown grass, a bunch of weeds growing all over the place, and a lot of beer cans lying on the ground.

Rose and Steve stood about ten feet away from the back door. Steve noticed again how beautiful Rose looked, how perfect she was.

Rose caught him staring and blinked. "What?"

"You're really beautiful, Rose."

"Really?" Rose felt herself blushing, but she was also smiling at the same time. He just called her beautiful, but Rose went back to being serious. "I appreciate the compliment, Steve, but we do need to talk. What's wrong?"

Steve looked a little disappointed, but this was important now. "I've been dreaming of Freddy Krueger. He wears a red and greed striped sweater, a brown Fedora hat, his face is burnt, and he wears a clawed glove. He's been making attempts to kill me, but I think he is teasing me before he actually does it." Steve lifted his black shirt up to reveal four claw marks across his hip.

Rose gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "Steve, I am so sorry."

Shaking his head, Steve put his shirt back down and looked at Rose. "How do you know him, Rose?"

This is a story that Rose wishes never to talk about to anyone, but Alice. Rose can make an acceptation in this case because she is starting to feel a huge attraction towards Steve, and trust.

She took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

"When I was six, I started having my nightmares about Freddy Krueger. It started with him teasing me as he did to you, but he continued the teasing for over a month. I was always anxious as to when he would finish me off like the rest of his victims.

"He grew an obsession for me, keeping me alive for six months. I woke up so many times with new scratches and bruises all over my body. I told me parents, but they did not believe me. They thought I was harming myself and I ended up going to a number of doctors. Most of them did not know how to help me.

"We finally met one doctor who knew exactly what I was going through. I forgot his name, but he never told my parents about the nightmares for some reason. He just prescribed me a medication called Hypnocil, telling them that it will solve all my problems. In addition, it did. It stopped me from dreaming, good and bad."

Steve nodded to this and asked, "It wasn't completely over, right?"

"Nope. When I was seventeen, I got into a car crash, slipping right into a coma. Before I knew it, I was standing right in front of that creepy house on Elm Street, 1428." Rose looked right at Steve when she said this, knowing that he saw that house in his nightmares. Steve nodded to confirm her thoughts.

"I knew who Freddy was instantly and he knew me. He kept me in a flourish room where there was only a bed. Barbed wire would come out of the walls, wrapping itself around my wrists." Rose held her wrists out and Steve's eyes went wide when he saw light scars around her wrists.

"Freddy developed this lust for me. I won't describe the things he did to me, but I'm sure you can get a clue what he did and tried to do." Rose crossed her arms, thinking of those memories, remembering the pleasure she felt from his touch. She still does not want to believe that she wanted him, even if it was for only a short time. "Anyways, Alice was the one who rescued me. She also has a history with Freddy too."

Steve smiled to this. "I can understand why you and Alice are so close to each other."

"Alice is the dream master and Freddy fears her for that."

"So he is afraid of something. Is Alice working on a plan right now?"

Rose nodded. "She's a powerful dream master. She got her powers from her best friend when she was sixteen."

"This is bullshit!"

Rose and Steve both jumped to see Alex watching them, shaking his head. "Go away, Alex," said Steve in a calm, but firm voice.

"Are you actually going to believe this bitch?" He gestured to Rose with a sneer on his arrogant face.

"Alright, you're way out line!" Steve stepped forward, pushing his brother.

"Steve!" Rose grabbed his arm and said, "I don't need you to stick up for me." Rose was flattered that Steve was sticking up for her, but she did not want a scene like this occurring at Anne's funeral.

Rose was starting to wonder if Alex was having nightmares too, like Steve. She did not think so because it really did look as if Alex did not believe in what she just told Steve.

"Why are you even here?" Steve asked his brother. "You treated Anne like she was nothing that night and yet; you're here for some strange reason."

"So what? I don't want to look bad, do I?" Alex crossed his arms with a smile that Rose wanted to slap off his face.

"I think you should go," she whispered, clenching her fists, which were behind her back.

Alex shrugged. "Whatever. You're just going to end up in Westin Hills."

Rose did not react to this insult, but continued to look Alex in the eye. She could see the disgust he had for her, and she could care less. Right now, she wanted him to leave this gathering because he had no right to be Anne's house, let alone her funeral.

Alex was not happy that she did not look offended by his insult. This girl is definitely crazy, saying that a lunatic in her nightmares caused Anne's death. Alex did not like how his little brother has a crush on her, and the way he looks at her. He will get rid of her soon.

Without another word, Alex turned and walked back inside. Rose's whole body relaxed at his departure. She has a feeling she will have to keep a close eye on him from now on.

"I am really sorry about my brother," said Steve, looking as if he was use to this.

"It's not a problem. He does not scare me." _Liar, _Rose thought to herself.

Steve touched her shoulder, gently rubbing it in a soothing manner. Rose allowed it because she could use the comfort. Ever since Freddy, she did not like any person, including men, touching her. Not even her stepfather when he hugs her.

"How old is Alex?" asked Rose softly.

"He's turning twenty-one in a couple of months," Steve answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he's not having nightmares like you are. Freddy only goes after kids and teenagers. Alex is too old for Freddy."

Steve let out an exaggerated sigh and said, "Lucky me."

"I have something that'll help you!" It was as if a light bulb went on in her head. She can help Steve out.

Steve watched as she unzipped her purse, and taking out a bottle of medication. Rose undid the cap and took out two big blue pills. She held them out to him, but he did not take them as she expected.

"What are you giving me, Rose?"

"It's the Hypnocil I was talking about. It will stop your nightmares so just take one tonight, and another tomorrow night. I'll give you more once I get a refill tomorrow because I only have one left."

Rose's hand were still held out and Steve took the pills. "I take one before I go to bed?"

"Yes, I promise you it helps. They don't get rid of bad memories, but they do stop nightmares."

"Thank you," said Steve, giving her a grateful smile.

Rose shrugged. "Just trying to help. Don't tell anyone what I gave you because I can get in trouble for this." Rose looked back towards the house to see Alice talking to Anne's mom. Mrs. Higgins was obviously questioning Alice about Anne's death. It looked as if Alice were making the answers up.

Rose looked back at Steve and said, "I should get back to Alice. Mrs. Higgins is questioning her about how Anne died. I'll give you more of the Hypnocil in two days."

Steve was looking from the pills and to Rose. "Is there any way I can thank you? I feel I need to do something."

"There is nothing you can do, Steve," Rose said with a smile.

"There is." Steve moved so fast that she barely had time to let out a tiny squeal; he was kissing her.

His arms wrapped around her like bands of steel, binding her to him as his mouth kissed hers. Rose closed her eyes and melted against him. This was a nice feeling and she did not want it to end.

She had to pull back because she wanted to go back inside. Steve understood, smiling at her with a smile that made her feel warm on the inside.

The kiss was so much different from Freddy's. Steve's kiss is warm, comforting, and there is no threat in it. Meanwhile, Freddy's kiss was rough, possessive, and cold. Maybe having Steve in her life like this is a good thing.

_I hinted that Alex may become a threat to Rose in the later chapters._

_In Chapter 6, Rose and Steve get closer to each other; the FDA makes Hypnocil illegal so obviously Rose, Steve, and Westin Hills aren't safe anymore; and there will be some Freddy action at the end of the chapter._

_I am sure you are wondering when Rose will meet Freddy again, that will happen in Chapter 7._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Hypnocil is the only thing that will stop Rose Miller from having nightmares. That is about to change when the FDA outlaws the pill. Now what is Rose is do? She cannot keep herself awake forever. Will she be trapped...again? SEQUEL TO TRAPPED

**IMPORTANT: **I do not own Freddy Krueger, Alice Johnson, or Neil Gordon. They belong to Wes Craven, New Line Cinemas, Media Home Entertainment, Smart Egg Pictures, Elm Street Venture, Heron Communications, Third Elm Street Venture, and Fourth New Line-Heron Joint Venture, The.

My Freddy is the Freddy played by Robert Englund. NOT Jackie Earle Haley. I cannot stress that enough.

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry it took me so long to update! Here is an update, so I hope I made my readers happy. :)

It was a cloudy Thursday morning and Rose was driving to Westin Hills. She has five Hypnocil pills left, but she has been sharing them with Steve. She wants to pick up two more bottles of the Hypnocil, so she brought the extra money for that.

Two weeks went by since the funeral and Rose was slowly moving on. Steve has been a big help by taking her on a few dates, and they have enjoyed their time together. Springwood did not have many things to do for young people. The only three things to do in Springwood were the movie theater, the park, and the Springwood Diner, which was a popular spot for teens.

Alice invited her and Steve over for dinner just last weekend. Rose made sure to avoid any topic that would lead to the discussion of Freddy Krueger. She did not want Alice asking if she made her decision or not to become the new dream master. How can Rose be the dream master if she cannot even face him? She hides behind the Hypnocil, and she is perfectly fine with that.

"And I'm pathetic," said Rose aloud, driving into the parking lot of Westin Hills. Turning the car off, she stared at the building in front of her, remembering how she almost became a patient here when she was six. Her dad wanted that for her, but her mom would not hear of it. Kate thought regular therapy would do the trick, but all it took was Hypnocil to solve Rose's problem. Her parents argued for nothing. Rose sighed and got out of her car. She just wants to get the Hypnocil and leave. Westin Hills brings back too many bad memories of her childhood.

Rose entered the dreary building, making her way to Dr. Craig Gordon's office. Dr. Gordon has been Rose's therapist for years and he is the only doctor whom she can trust. He was the one who figured out her problem when she was six, and it was he who prescribed her the Hypnocil. His father, Neil Gordon, was once the main psychiatrist at Westin Hills in 1987, and died from a heart attack in 1996. Craig told Rose that his father had his own experience with Freddy Krueger. At the time, Dr. Neil Gordon was working with seven teens who were the last remaining children of the parents who killed Freddy. Craig told her how four of the teens were murdered by Freddy and three survived, only to be killed by Freddy a year later.

Neil always spoke highly of a woman that came to work at Westin Hills, Nancy Thompson. She had her own experiences with Freddy and was willing to help the seven teens in any way. Nancy died saving one of the remaining teens by Freddy's deadly glove. Craig told all this to Rose because he wanted her to know that she is not alone. It was comforting, but at the same time, depressing to think about. Most of them suffered more than she did. After Neil's death, Craig swore on his father's grave that he would finish his work at Westin Hills and to help all the children and teens that are suffering from the nightmares caused by Freddy Krueger. Craig knows that Freddy always finds a way to return and someone has to be there for the children when that happens.

Rose stopped in front of Craig's office door to see that the door was already halfway open. She gently knocked and walked inside his office. All the lights were off except for the desk lamp, and Craig was sitting at his desk with his face buried in his hands. Rose knew something was wrong because of his posture and the lights being off. "Dr. Gordon?"

Craig jumped a little and looked up. "Rose." He put his glasses back on and looked at her with his kind eyes. "I wasn't expecting you. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Um, I should've called, but I'm here to pick up a new prescription of Hypnocil." Rose frowned as her doctor looked away. "I can always come back later if this is a bad time."

"Sit down, Rose." Craig beckoned to the chair sitting in front of his desk. "There is something I have to tell you."

As Rose took a seat, Craig got up and turned the main light on. The first thing that Rose saw was a replica of 1428 Elm Street sitting on his desk. Rose hated that house with a passion, but could not help but notice how well made this replica was. Whoever made it certainly took their time on it.

"Did you make that, Craig?" When Rose first met Craig, he told her to call him by his first name, so she knows that he is someone she could trust.

"No, I didn't. One of my father's patients made it before she came to Westin Hills. It helped her stay awake at night." Craig was looking at the house thoughtfully, but then turned back to Rose. He sat down in his chair, locking eyes with his patient. "I have bad news, Rose and it's about the Hypnocil."

Rose felt her heart skip a beat, but did not say anything. She waited for Craig to continue.

"The FDA never approved of Hypnocil and they finally made it illegal. They threatened to shut this place down if we continued giving it to our patients. We can't let that happen, so we had no choice but to have them remove all of it."

"Then hide it!"

"I wish it was that easy, Rose. The FDA will be coming every other day to search the place. They just removed the patients that are in a coma because of the Hypnocil."

The only words that Rose heard were 'the FDA will be coming every other day'. Her confused mind blocked out everything else. What she was thinking about was what will happen to her now. Not just her, but Steve and the rest of the children in Springwood. The children might as well go extinct in this town.

"Craig, please search the place for any Hypnocil the FDA might've left behind."

"I'm afraid they took every bottle. They searched every corner, the bathrooms, and the janitor's closest, even the basement."

Rose stood up and Craig could see her hands shaking. "Let me get you a Xanax or something to calm you down."

"I don't want a damn Xanax, I want the Hypnocil!" Rose never raises her voice to people she respects, but now she does not have the patience. "Do you know what will happen to me once I fall asleep?"

"I'm aware of it, Rose, and I'm sorry. I wish I can help you and the others, I truly do."

"Whatever! I hope you have a black suit because that is all you'll be wearing every day." Adjusting her purse, she turned on her heel and left his office. She practically ran out of the ward and to her car. She got into the driver's seat, turned the car on, and speeded out of the parking lot. Alice. That is who she needs to see right now. She will have to tell her mom tomorrow because Rose is not planning on going to her house tonight. She is not looking forward to telling her mom about the FDA making Hypnocil illegal.

Rose pulled in front of Alice's house, and ran to the front door. She rang the doorbell five times in a row and nearly cried with relief when she heard Alice's footsteps. When the door opened, Rose ran right into Alice's arms and started crying. The whole time she was driving, she was holding the tears in. Alice usually waits for Rose to calm down and tell her what is wrong, so she led Rose into the living room and sat down on the couch with her. It did not take long for Rose to calm down, and she accepted the tissue that Alice handed her.

Alice studied the way Rose curled up in a defensive position and how she wrapped her arms around her torso. This cannot be good. When Rose puts herself into those positions it means she is terrified of something, and that something is always Freddy. Rose did that a lot after she awoke from the coma. It took her a little over two months to relax her body.

Alice sat back, patiently waiting for Rose to tell her what happened. If she pushes Rose than Rose will probably snap, making it more difficult for her to talk. It is amazing how Alice seems to know Rose better than Rose's own mother does.

"The FDA made Hypnocil illegal and now there is no more at Westin Hills." Rose took out the last bottle of Hypnocil from her purse and showed it to Alice. "I only have two left, Alice! It's only enough for Steve and me."

"Okay, I'm going to call Steve and have him drive over here, so he can get his Hypnocil. We also need to discuss all this together because you two are now in danger." Alice reached over to the phone cradle sitting on a small table and picked up the phone. As she dialed the number, she noticed that Rose was looking at her with wide eyes. Alice put a comforting hand on her arm and said, "I'm sorry for being so straightforward, but I don't want to sugarcoat it for you."

Rose nodded and started rocking back and forth, as Alice talked to Steve.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"So this is our last night of Hypnocil," Steve speculated while they were sitting in the living room.

Alice nodded, sipping her second glass of wine. Rose has been quiet ever since Steve arrived. She felt a little relaxed that he was sitting next to her, but she keeps thinking about the next night and how she will be dreading it all day tomorrow. No, she does not plan to fall asleep. What she plans to do is make coffee and drink cups of it all night. That is what she will probably be doing every day now, but she knows she cannot stay awake forever. Her body will be exhausted to the point where she will fall asleep without realizing it. Then what?

Rose silently cursed the parents who burnt him alive that one night. Burning him only made the situation worse and now he is killing because of what they did to him. No, she does not pity Freddy Krueger, but they should have caught him again, keeping him in jail for good. Just throw away the key and let him rot in that jail cell. He has caused more damage in death than he did alive.

"What are you thinking about, Rose?" Steve asked when he saw how deep in thought his girlfriend was.

Rose blinked and looked at him. "Just trying to figure out how we're going to get through this."

"Do you think it is time for me to train you on becoming a dream master?" asked Alice.

"I don't think I'm ready for this, Alice."

"I know you're not, but now there is no Hypnocil to stop you from dreaming. You're going to need it," Alice said and got up to go upstairs and check on Jacob.

Rose and Steve both watched Alice leave the room. Rose shook her head and frowned. "She's right. I might as well get started fast. I'm getting the feeling that Freddy may not want to kill me right away." Rose locked eyes with Steve. "I know he'll kill you once he finds out who you are to me."

"You mean he'll get jealous?"

"No, he does not care for me like that. Actually, he does not care for me at all. He'll know that if he kills you, than it'll hurt me." Rose looked away from Steve and added, "Which is why we need to stop seeing each other." There, she said it. This is another issue she has been thinking about, and she finally made her decision.

Steve stared at her with confusion imprinted on his face. "Why do you say that, Rose?"

"Like I said, I know he'll kill you once he finds out who you are to me," Rose repeated, staring at her hands. She could not look at him and see the distressed expression on his face. She can already identify the hurt tone in his voice.

"We've been dating for only two weeks and now you're breaking up with me?"

Rose looked up and said, "It's for the best, Steve."

"Do you think that breaking up will stop Freddy from killing me?"

"I don't know," Rose replied. "I just think it's for the best because things are now going to change." She unzipped her purse, took out the Hypnocil bottle, and took one of the blue pills out. "Don't forget to take this tonight. Tomorrow night, you're on your own."

Steve took the pill from her, knowing that she wanted him to leave right now. He wanted to say something to her, anything to get Rose to change her mind, but she was not looking at him. Instead, she got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. Steve took this as his cue to leave and got up. He walked to the front door and left without looking back.

Rose entered Alice's kitchen and took a seat at the table. "I didn't want to end it with him, but I had to."

"It's probably for the best," Alice said as she poured tea in two mugs. "You'll be too busy training." She walked over to where Rose was sitting, and handed her the mug. "You like your tea plain, right?"

Rose nodded, taking a small sip and closing her eyes. She always loved the way Earl Grey tea tastes like. It has a nice taste with its own lemon-like hint, but at the same time, it is not lemon.

"I was going to suggest we start your training tonight, but you already look drained," said Alice, studying Rose's face. "Instead we'll be starting tomorrow."

Alice was expecting Rose to object, but Rose just nodded and continued sipping her tea.

"Alice," said Rose as she put her mug down, "what was it like with Dan while Krueger was terrorizing you?" Rose never asked questions about Dan because she was always under the impression that Alice did not want to talk about it.

"Well, Dan and I weren't dating each other at first, but we did team up after my brother's death." Alice shut her eyes at the memory of her brother, but then opened them. "We both tried to help our last surviving friend, Debbie, before Freddy could find her. Krueger knew what we were up to and trapped us in a time loop while he killed her.

"Dan and I got into a car accident after Debbie's death. Dan was injured and was rushed to the hospital. I had to return home and prepare the final battle with Krueger. I told you about that, but afterwards Dan and I started dating. It seemed safe." Alice drank the last of her tea, and took a deep breath. "Dan and I had a happy year together, but that changed when I started dreaming about Krueger's mother. Dan and I were planning a getaway to Europe, but that changed when Krueger killed Dan."

Rose sighed and drank the last of her tea. It seems impossible to keep a relationship when Freddy is involved with your life.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Alicia Towne was at home, drinking her fifth cup of coffee. She was sitting in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. She looks horrible! Her blue eyes have dark circles underneath them and the color looks dull. Her curly blonde hair was drooping because she did not condition it for a while.

Ever since that night at Pizza Hut, she has been getting these strange nightmares. They were all the same with the boiler room, and that freaky man with the Fedora hat and the claws on his hand. She has not seen his face, and she is getting the feeling that she does not want to see it.

She cursed when she looked at the cuts on her left arm. They were bleeding again. She puts hydrogen peroxide on them three times a day, and they are still bleeding? Alicia stood up and walked into her bathroom to put more on. She wanted to find that girl with the brown hair and highlights that had the outburst in Pizza Hut. That girl must have the answers to these nightmares. She knew that something was going to start happening. Unfortunately, she does not know who that girl is.

Alicia shut her eyes and hissed in pain as the liquid seeped into the open cuts. Eyes still closed, Alicia sighed in relief once the pain diminished.

When she opened her eyes, she let out a loud scream when she saw the man from her nightmares looking back at her. She was sure he was smirking at her because it was hard to tell with the way his face looked. Burnt and disfigured, but his eye color stood out. Icy blue eyes that made it feel as if her insides froze up.

"What the hell do you want?" Alicia turned her head to see that the bathroom door disappeared.

"Aww...I'm just helping you with your..._beauty _sleep." Freddy continued smirking, and knew exactly what to do with her. This piggy fears for her pretty face, but he will make sure it is unrecognizable soon.

He was never fond of blonde-haired women, but he loves brown-haired women and red head. Especially brown-haired women with brown eyes and skin that feels like silk. For now, this bitch will do.

To his amusement, she backed away from the mirror and continued to glare at him. "You don't scare me!"

Such a little liar. This piggy practically reeks of fear, but it is so delicious at the same time. He put his gloved hand through the mirror, grabbing the bitch around the neck. He pulled her through the mirror, which shattered into many pieces, and threw her to the ground.

Alicia let out an "oof" as she hit the hard ground. Groaning in pain, she looked around at her surroundings. She back in the boiler room and Freddy was standing right over her, with a smirk on his face.

This is it. Alicia knows that she will die tonight. The thought scared her, but at the same time, she did not care. What is the point in going on with life when you are being haunted in your dreams every night?

"That's right, Alicia. What is the point in living, hmm?" Freddy loved it when the piggy's finally give up. They start to realize that the big bad wolf has won.

Alicia gave him a defiant stare, but her eyes looked weary at the same time. _Just get it over with, you bastard._

Freddy smirked and lifted her up by the neck. Using two of his blades, he yanked her eyeballs out, making Alicia scream in pain. The world around her went dark, but she was still alive. Finally, he thrusted the deadly blades into her stomach, and unceremoniously dropped her to the ground.

_It looks like I will never become Miss Ohio. _Those were Alicia's last thoughts before she died and faded away from the dream world.

Freddy watched as Alicia's body left the dream world with a satisfied smile. This was his third killing tonight, and that is because there is no more Hypnocil for the kids to take. He knew it would be a matter of time before the FDA decided to make Hypnocil illegal. Unlike Springwood, the FDA does not believe in him, and that is fine with him.

This means that Rose Miller is no longer on Hypnocil. Like the other piggy's, she will try to stay awake, but she will fall asleep eventually. She cannot keep herself awake forever. Freddy can finally finish what he started two years ago.

**Author's Note**: Can you believe this took almost six months to finish? There were times when I wanted to give up, but I like this story, and I know I will start missing it. Well, I do not plan to make you people wait again. I think that is a little unfair.

In the next chapter, Freddy and Rose are going to meet up again. Rose will finally lose the battle in trying to stay awake, and fall asleep. In addition, I am sorry that I had her break it off with Steve, but I want to focus on Rose and Alice for now. This is not a romance fic so yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Hypnocil is the only thing that will stop Rose Miller from having nightmares. That is about to change when the FDA outlaws the pill. Now what is Rose is do? She cannot keep herself awake forever. Will she be trapped...again? SEQUEL TO TRAPPED

**IMPORTANT: **I do not own Freddy Krueger. He belongs to Wes Craven, New Line Cinemas, Media Home Entertainment, Smart Egg Pictures, Elm Street Venture, Heron Communications, Third Elm Street Venture, and Fourth New Line-Heron Joint Venture, The.

I do not own Avenged Sevenfold.

My Freddy is the Freddy played by Robert Englund. NOT Jackie Earle Haley. I cannot stress that enough.

**Author's Note:** I feel so bad when it takes me a while to update. It is not laziness, but I take my time because I am fussy when it comes to writing. I do not want it to look as if a child wrote it.

**Warning: **Sexual content

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Three days. That is the number of days that Rose has managed to stay awake for. Three days of drinking coffee, and three days of exercise. Exercise that contains a lot of jogging. It is better than staying home, and falling asleep by accident.

Rose has not said anything to her mom about the FDA making Hypnocil illegal. Kate will freak, David will probably call the FDA himself, and Rose would not be able to put up with any of it. Lack of sleep for three days is already wearing her out.

_I must not sleep. _Rose poured herself another cup of coffee, and swallowed it all down.

Rose was about to turn the radio on, but stopped when her cell phone started going off. Frowning, she picked it up from her bedside table, and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Rose?"

Rose froze when she heard Steve's voice on the other end. She admits that she misses the sound of his voice, but it hurts hearing the ache in it.

"Steve, why are you calling?"

"I wanted to hear your voice."

This was too much for her. If he continues to call her like this, then she will probably change her mind.

"I'm sorry Steve, but don't call me anymore," said Rose, her voice distressed.

"Did you fall asleep yet?" Steve asked, ignoring what she just said.

"No, I've been awake for three days now." Rose hesitated for a second. "You?"

"Same here, but I'm losing the battle to stay awake."

Rose could hear how tired he was, and all she wanted to do was reach out to him. "I have to go. I am sorry, Steve." Without another word, Rose hung up on him, and turned her phone off. She likes to keep her phone on just in case Alice decides to call, but she does not have the energy to deal with Steve now. In fact, she already feels exhausted.

Turning back to the radio, Rose put on the rock station, hoping it will keep her awake. Thankfully, the commercials were not on. The station was already playing a fast song.

_Now your face in my picture frame.  
Now your face in my picture frame.  
Now your face in my picture frame.  
It is gone, forever.  
Right before my very eyes._

The song was loud, but her eyelids were already drooping. Sleep won, and Rose's head collapsed on the pillow.

Rose opened her eyes, looking around. She was no longer in her room, but in one of her classrooms instead. Lifting her head, Rose looked around. No one was here, including the teacher.

"Hey Rose!" said a familiar voice from the doorway. Rose looked away from the academic poster on the wall, and at the person who spoke. Her eyes widened because Anne was standing right there, looking at her with that cheeky smile of hers.

"Anne," Rose whispered, "you're supposed to be dead."

"Dead? Me? Do not be silly, Rose. I'm alive and well." To prove her point, Anne did a little twirl.

Rose slowly stood up, and studied her best friend. Anne was wearing a hot pink belly shirt, a short demine skirt, and her favorite black leather gladiator sandals. There were no claw marks on her abdomen.

"It really is you," Rose whispered again.

"Duh!" Anne grinned at Rose and said, "Let's go do something, Rose. There's this cool place in the college that I wanna show ya."

Curious, Rose walked towards her friend and locked eyes with her. Anne's hazel eyes were twinkling, making Rose smile. It really was Anne.

Anne took Rose's wrist, and they both walked down the hallway together. Rose did not even react to the reality that there were no students or teachers in the hallway. She was just happy that she and Anne were together again.

They both stopped in front of a door, and Anne gave Rose another cheeky smile. "There is something so cool down here. Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah, I promise." Rose watched as Anne opened the door, and curiously looked in. There was only darkness. "I...don't see anything."

"Well, that's because you're not inside yet," Anne replied.

Rose frowned when Anne disappeared into the darkness. "Anne?"

"Come on, Rose." It sounded like Anne was walking away, so Rose took a deep breath and followed. It took a while for Rose to adjust her eyes to the dark, but she paid attention to the sound of Anne's footsteps.

Soon they were walking down a flight of metal stairs, and Rose could feel the temperature starting to rise. When they reached the bottom, Rose was able to see her surroundings. This looked familiar...Her eyes found the boiler, and they widened in terror. The last time she was here, she was trapped in a coma.

"Anne, we have to get out of here," Rose whispered, hoping she would not capture the attention of anyone.

Anne instantly stopped walking, clutching her belly with a cry of pain. Rose gasped as Anne fell to the ground, turning on her back to reveal the ugly claw marks. They were so hideous looking that Rose had to cover her mouth to stop herself from getting sick.

"Oh God Rose. It hurts so much." Anne put a hand on her wounds, looking at Rose with a look of physical suffering. Holding out her other hand, Anne said, "Please stop the bleeding."

Rose looked around for any sign of Freddy, but she did not see any shadows or hear anything. She walked over to her friend and bent down next to her. Rose's knees were kneeling in the blood that was flowing from the claw marks.

"What can I do for you, Anne?" Rose let out a small sob as she looked down at Anne's pale face. "You're already dead, and I couldn't save you on time." She quickly wiped a tear away from her face, and continued looking at her friend. "I am so sorry. I'm sorry."

"I just want one thing from you, Rose."

"Anything," whispered Rose.

With her clean hand, Anne pulled Rose closer to her face by the back of her neck. Rose was puzzled, but let Anne continue to pull her close. Anne slightly lifted her head, and kissed Rose on the lips.

Rose's eyes widened in astonishment, but she did not pull away. If this is what Anne wants then so be it. When Anne finally pulled away, she chuckled. "Aw little Rose, don't tell me you're a lesbo. That would be very disappointing."

That sarcasm brought back many memories for Rose. She slowly backed away, knowing that this was not Anne, but someone else. It was Freddy.

Rose stood up on shaky legs, but managed to turn and run away from the monster. She knew she was in his world now, and the thought terrified her.

As she continued to run, Rose turned her head to see if Krueger was following her. So far, she did not hear or see anything out of the ordinary. That got her concerned because she remembers how cunning Krueger was.

She turned her head to face forward, she ended up bumping into something solid, falling back onto solid ground. Rose looked up to see what she bumped into, and she felt her heart skip a couple of beats.

It was not what she bumped into, but who. Freddy Krueger was standing above her. He still looked the same, wearing the red and dark green striped sweater, the brown fedora, and had a smirk of triumph on his disfigured face. Everything about him terrified her, but what really frightened her was the lust in his icy blue eyes. Nevertheless, anger covered the fear she was feeling.

"You're sick," hissed Rose, thinking of how he disguised himself to look like her deceased friend. He insults the memory of those he killed.

"I thought you would be happy to see your friend again," Freddy replied, walking closer to Rose, "or are you happy to see me, little Rose?"

All her anger immediately died out as he continued to move towards her. Rose tried standing up, so she could run away, but she could not move her limbs. Both her arms and legs felt like they were turned to stone. Freddy must have used his powers to accomplish that.

"I've waited a long time for you to finally fall asleep, and come into my world." He bent down to her, looking at her with such intensity, that Rose looked away. "I really missed you, little Rose."

Rose was getting the feeling that he meant that, but she knows he missed her in a sick way. The lust in his cold eyes says it all. She remembers what he tried to do to her when she was trapped in that coma. He was going to rape and then kill her once he was finished. Is that his intention right now? She would rather him kill her first, so she does not have to feel the pain.

"No Rose, I don't plan to rape you..._yet._ I think I'll play with you first, and then rape you...to _death._" Freddy started laughing when he saw the fear in Rose's brown eyes. He pushed her back, and straddled her body.

Since Rose could not move her limbs, which meant that she could not fight back. "Please," she whispered, pleading eyes locking with his.

Freddy ignored her. Roughly, he pushed her body towards him, ripping off her tank top, and undoing her bra. He placed both his hands on her face, moving down, down her neck, to her breasts. By the time, Rose was too frightened to say anything, though she tried to resist his actions by trying to move her limbs. She finally jumped to the conclusion that she was in his power. It is up to him when he wants to release her.

He pulled off her boxer shorts and ripped her black underwear off. She tried to scream, but he held his hand over her mouth. "Don't fight it, little Rose. I know you want this like you wanted it last time. Remember?" Freddy licked his lips at the memory.

Yes, Rose did remember, and it was something she wanted to forget. Freddy did not have to read her mind to see if she remembered. It was obvious she did. Slowly removing his hand from her mouth, he moved it to one of her breasts instead.

Rose hated this, but she knew she could not stop him. His breathing accelerated, making Rose turn her head away. At least she can still move her head, but Freddy roughly grabbed her chin, and made her look at him. "Look at me or I will make you bleed."

Like she had a choice. Rose looked into his eyes, and hers widened when he squeezed her nipple on the breast he was touching. That is when she felt her nipples starting to become erect. Freddy was satisfied when he saw her pupils dilate.

He moved the hand that was on her breast down to her lower region. When he reached his destination, he could not hold back a chuckle. Oh, she was slowly getting wet.

Rose felt shame and hatred for herself as her body responded to his touch. Her body was begging to for more while her mind screamed for it to stop.

"Do you want my fingers inside you, little Rose?"

"No, I don't. Get the hell off me!"

Freddy smirked. He knows his little flower wants more, and he will give it to her. He started rubbing a single fingertip very slowly along her womanhood, as his clawed hand moved down to her hip. Rose felt her body press forward, into his. Without warning, Freddy pulled his finger away from her.

"I think you do, Rose."

He brought the finger, moist with her juices to her parted lips. Rose felt the finger go into her mouth, and she tasted her own arousal. It was too much for her. Just the taste of her own juices in her mouth made her legs feel weak against the ground. _This is wrong! Why do I feel so aroused?_ Rose could feel tears starting to form from her own weakness.

Rose noticed that she could move her legs again. Instead of kicking him, she spread her legs wider as he stroked her again, sending her into a frenzy of anticipation. As she started to moan, Rose's body was into so much pleasure, that she was desperate to have him inside of her, any part of her.

"Do you want me?" Freddy asked. This bitch was an easy one.

Oh, she could not help but want more than anything now, gasping, and wiggling for release. Rose knew she would regret this later, but for now, she was enjoying the pleasure her body was currently feeling. She sighed with bliss as Freddy's hand slid back down to her womanhood. Freddy pressed the very tip of thumb to her entrance, feeling it throb.

Without begging or waiting, Rose pressed back onto his thumb, forcing it deep inside her with one stroke. Freddy gave in to her impatience by sliding his thumb in deep thrusts into her womanhood, in steady and slow motions. Rose quivered with anticipated release. She was about to let go in seconds.

Freddy pushed in deeper until he felt his thumb at her hymen. He could break it now, but he decided to wait until he uses his cock. Thrusting his thumb with more ferocity, he started pounding away at her sweet spot, giving Rose exactly what she wanted. She did not even scream in pain as his nail dug onto the small bump.

"That's right, Rose. Now cum for Freddy," he commanded.

Rose felt her orgasm overcome her, rippling through her stomach. After it was finished, Rose was gasping for air. She only had to wait for five seconds until she started feeling normal again.

"You fucking bastard!" Rose tried kicking him, but he managed to get out of the way.

His eyes raked her pale body. He was looking forward to when he can finally fuck her. It would probably be the best fuck he ever had.

"I'll be seeing you again real soon, my little Rose." In addition, he sent her back to her world.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Rose awoke with a start on her bed, and sat right up. Her body was sweaty and her inner thighs were sticky. She even felt a stinging pain inside her, and she guessed that was from his fingernail scraping against her G spot.

Does she have to go through this every time she falls asleep? Why can't her stupid body learn to control itself? Now she feels disgusted with herself and dirty. She would rather be dead than give pleasure to that demon.

_Alternatively, him giving pleasure to you._

No, this is too much. This needs to end and there is only one person who can help her with that.

Alice.

Rose is not ready to become the dream master, but she is desperate and thinks it is time to start training. Instead of going to school tomorrow, she will go Alice's instead.

She might as well drink a couple cups of coffee, and then take a long cold shower. Rose does not plan to fall asleep, again.

**Author's Note: **I told you there would be sexual content. In case you are wondering, there is no love interest between Freddy and Rose. Just lust. I know Freddy was not as abusive in this chapter, but he will be in the future chapters. Who likes a soft Freddy? :-p

I know I say womanhood, but I refuse to use vulgar words when it comes to writing sexual content. Using vulgar words like 'cunt', 'cooter', and 'hatch' is very immature in my opinion. I try to keep it clean as possible.


End file.
